


Star-Crossed Lovers

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Non-Sexual Intimacy, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: The morning after Luke and Bodhi spent the night together.
Relationships: Bodhi Rook/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Star-Crossed Lovers

Luke wakes up to the feeling of kisses being trailed down the back of his neck. The arm around his chest squeezes him tight, and he’s slowly remembering the previous night’s activities.    
  
Kissing Bodhi. Going back to his quarters with Bodhi. Sex with Bodhi, sex that was probably the best he’s ever had.    
  
And Bodhi stayed. Bodhi stayed and is still here and is now trailing kisses from the back of Luke’s neck down across his shoulder.    
  
Luke shifts a little, just enough to face Bodhi, and smiles. “Morning.”   
  
Bodhi is looking at Luke like he’s the most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy. He reaches up and brushes some of Luke’s hair off of his forehead. “Morning.”    
  
Bodhi looks so good in the morning light that Luke just has to kiss him. He brings one hand up and pulls Bodhi down to him by the back of his head.    
  
They are both so eager to kiss each other. Their lips meet over and over again, excited and happy.    
  
Bodhi pulls back eventually to catch his breath. “You keep kissing me like that and I’m going to fall in love with you, Skywalker,” he teases.    
  
“Then I guess I have no choice,” Luke replies, surging in for more of the addicting feeling of Bodhi’s lips against his own.    
  
Bodhi meets him halfway, their lips crashing together, and Luke can’t help but let out a moan.    
  
“You’re so pretty Bodhi,” Luke sighs as Bodhi kisses the side of his mouth, down his chin, across his jawline, and his neck.    
  
“Not as pretty as you,” Bodhi replies as he sucks a bruise onto Luke’s neck.    
  
Luke lets his head fall back with a happy hum, fingers running through Bodhi’s hair. “How many more kisses until you fall in love with me?”    
  
Bodhi stops working at his neck and moves so that they’re face-to-face. “Why do you ask?” He’s grinning ear-to-ear.    
  
“Because I’m in love with you,” Luke replies. “I’ve seen the stars and you are more breathtaking than them all.”   
  
Bodhi is giving him the softest, most love-filled look. “I’m that case, I have a confession to make. I’ve been in love with you from the moment I met you. You don’t have to woo me, I’m already yours.”    
  
The smile Luke gives him rivals the sun, and then they’re kissing again, passionately.    
  
Their make-out is interrupted by the bang of a fist against the door.    
  
“Everyone up! There’s a meeting in ten!” Says the voice on the other side.    
  
Both Luke and Bodhi groan, neither of them wanting the moment to end.    
  
Nevertheless, they get up and get dressed, helping each other find their garments and occasionally trading kisses.    
  
And they leave for the meeting hand-in-hand.


End file.
